¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lee!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡27 de Noviembre! ¡El cumpleaños de Rock Lee! Ha llegado el día del chico de la juventud. Tanto entrenamiento lo tiene fuera de su vida social, ¿qué pasará al final? One-shot .


_¡Waa! ¡No puede ser! ¡Casi se me olvidaba el cumpleaños del loco de la juventud! XD ¡Sí se puede, sí se puede! ¡Lo terminaré!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor manga del mundo._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: --o--o--o-- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden, ¿qué parte les agrada?

8. ¡Oh sabia comedia! ¡Yo, por intercesión de los chistes, solicito tu presencia!

_¡Comenzamos!_

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lee!**

¡La juventud está a punto de explotar! ¡Rock Lee cumple hoy sus diecisiete años! A él lo único que le interesa es entrenar y entrenar, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué todos se comportan tan raros?

--o--o--o--

Era una templada mañana en la aldea de Konoha, un chico con grandes cejas y vestido totalmente de verde se encontraba haciendo sentadillas mientras colgaba de las ramas de un árbol.

-298…299…¡300! –exclamó mientras se bajaba de un salto del árbol-. ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a hacer mi recorrido diario por la aldea!

--o--o--o--

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó un Uzumaki frustrado-. No pensé que íbamos a ser tan pocos.

-¡Ja! –exclamó un castaño con un gorro negro cubriendo su cabeza-. Sobretodo porque venimos de tan lejos.

-El problema es que no sabíamos que hoy casi todos iban a salir a misiones –aclaró una peli-rosa.

-¿Hinata y su equipo? –inquirió una castaña con dos chongos.

-Misión –dijo la Haruno.

-¿Shikamaru? –preguntó un oji-perla.

-Misión –volvió a repetir ella.

-¡Pues con nosotros es suficiente! –gritó una rubia con cuatro coletas-. ¡No por ser tan pocos quiere decir que no vayamos a ser eficaces!

-Yo sigo diciendo –comentó Naruto-. Que nos vamos a tardar más.

-Si nos apuramos, terminaremos todo a tiempo –determinó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué hay de Gai-sensei? –cuestionó Neji.

-Obvio que va a intervenir en la fiesta –dijo Sakura-. Todo por su adorado alumno.

-Aunque el tipo se soltó llorando en el momento en el que le dijimos que no le dijera "feliz cumpleaños" hasta en la fiesta –comentó Tenten.

-Pues manos a la obra –dijo Kankuro mientras una pelota le pegaba en la cabeza.

-Imán de balones –le comentó su hermana.

El marionetista les lanzó el balón a unos niños que jugaban en la calle.

-Un accidente –aclaró el castaño-. No es nada –y un minuto después, el balón volvió a impactar con él-. ¡Ya me harté! –explotó mientras aventaba el objeto a un techo.

-¡¿Por qué hizo eso señor?! –le reclamaron los pequeños.

-¡¿Cómo que señor?! ¡Tengo diecisiete años!

-Kankuro…

-No Gaara, no interfieras, esto es entre esos mocosos y yo.

-Kankuro… -volvió a repetir su hermano menor.

-¡¿Qué?! –y el balón lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza-. ¡¿Qué no se había ido ya?!

-Pues parece que regresó –habló el Hyuuga.

-Imán de balones –se burló Naruto por lo bajo.

-¡Ah! ¡Púdranse todos!

-Lástima –lo corrigió Tenten-. Yo me baño diario.

-Basta de discusiones –intervino la Haruno-. Hay que ponernos en marcha.

-¡Es Lee! –exclamó Temari mirando al chico que venía corriendo completamente bañado en sudor.

-¡Desaparezcan todos! –gritó Neji.

Sólo quedó el rubio.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó el del expándex saludando a su amigo.

-Oh…jeje, hola Lee –habló Naruto con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, no nada…es que no he comido…jejeje.

-Ah bueno, tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento, ¡nos vemos luego!

Los demás aparecieron por un lado.

-¡Naruto, idiota! –le gritó la peli-rosa-. Por poco y lo arruinas.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan –se disculpó el chico-. Es que no reaccioné a tiempo.

-No importa ya –dijo Gaara-. ¿Dónde vamos a hacer la fiesta?

-Un amigo nos prestó una gran habitación en su casa –dijo Tenten-. Podemos hacerla allí.

-¿Qué tenemos que conseguir? –preguntó el marionetista.

-Las botanas –comentó Sakura sacando una lista.

-Yo voy por ellas –dijo Neji mientras se iba.

-Las bebidas.

-Mi turno –y Kankuro salió corriendo.

-El pastel.

-Naruto y yo lo traeremos –y Gaara y el rubio se fueron también.

-Distracciones para Lee.

-Yo lo haré –dijo Tenten.

-Yo te ayudaré –finalizó la rubia.

-Y ahora sólo queda…¡No! ¡Oi! ¡Regresen! ¡Yo no quiero buscar a Gai-sensei! –gritó la peli-rosa lamentándose por lo que le había tocado.

--o--o--o--

-100 gramos de cacahuates, una bolsa de frituras, 250 gramos de esos churros torciditos y dos kilos de dulces –pedía la botana Neji en una gran tienda.

-Hijo –le dijo la dueña, una anciana-. ¿No crees que sea mucha comida chatarra para ti?

-_¡Claro que no! ¡Pero aún así no le debería importarle si fuera para mi! ¡Vieja metiche! _No, es que es para una fiesta de un amigo.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

10 minutos después.

-No, no –corregía la señora-. Son 100 gramos, entonces son dos yenes y la bolsa…tres yenes…¿tres yenes más cuánto de los cacahuates?

-_No puede ser…¿qué hice para merecer esto? _Señora, si quiere la puedo ayudar –dijo el Hyuuga.

-No, no hijo, yo puedo hacerlo sola. Entonces…¿dos yenes y cuánto?

-_Terminando la fiesta me arrojaré de un acantilado._

--o--o--o--

_-_¡Ja! Buscar bebidas –se regodeaba el marionetista mientras caminaba con las manos en la nuca por la aldea-. ¡Que cosa tan más fácil he elegido!

El marionetista siguió andando durante un buen rato sin llegar a ningún lugar en específico.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué no venden bebidas en toda esta aldea? Llevo caminando por más de media hora.

La mayoría de la gente se le quedó viendo raro.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó enojado-. Ni que fuera un castor rabioso.

-No, de hecho pareces una muñeca pintada –se oyó una voz de fondo.

Kankuro trató de tranquilizarse y siguió con su objetivo.

--o--o--o--

-Entonces, ¿cuánto habíamos dicho de los dulces?

-¡Diez yenes señora! –explotó el Hyuuga-. ¡Dijo que en total serían 23 yenes!

-Hijito, no me grites, no estoy sorda –respondió la mujer-. No, no, es que creo que eran 20 yenes…

-_Mátenme…_

--o--o--o--

-¿De qué sabor elegimos el pastel? –inquirió el pelirrojo dentro de la panadería.

-Mmmm…no lo sé –decía el Uzumaki-. ¿De cuál crees que prefiera Lee?

-¿No habrá de sake?

-¡Que ni se entere porque todos moriremos! ¡De veras!

-Era broma… -respondió Gaara sin expresión alguna-. Elijamos uno y larguémonos de aquí.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Mal presentimiento? –cuestionó Naruto con burla-. Por favor, estamos en una pastelería, ¿qué podría pasar?

--o--o--o--

-Ya me harté…. –decía una peli-rosa fastidiada-. ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese tipo que se parece a El Grinch? ¡No es tan difícil encontrar al único punto verde caminante de Konoha!

-¡Sakura-san! –exclamó una voz familiar.

-_Oh, mierda, es Lee. _¡Lee! ¡Jeje! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

-¿Yo?

-_No, tu amigo imaginario. _Sí, tú.

-Ah, muy bien Sakura-san, ¿y tú?

-Jeje, pues ya ves…aquí…haciendo lo usual –respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, sí, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Gai-sensei?

-Ahora que lo dices, no en verdad, pero de seguro ha de estar en el área de entrenamiento practi…¿Sakura? –la Haruno ya se había ido-. Que raro…hoy todos están actuando muy extraño. ¡No importa! ¡La llama de la juventud me llama a terminar mi recorrido diario! Jaja…la llama me llama, que gracioso soy.

--o--o--o--

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? –se lamentaba el Sabaku No-. ¿No hay ni una maldita tienda de bebidas en toda la aldea?

-Sí –respondió un niño que había escuchado la pregunta del marionetista.

-¿Eh? –cuestionó mirando al chico de cabello y ojos castaños-. ¿Sabes dónde hay una tienda de refrescos?

-Sí –contestó él.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está?

-Sí.

Kankuro siguió esperando sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¿Está cerca de aquí? –preguntó tratando de obtener respuestas.

-Sí.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir "sí" y decirme a dónde debo ir? –volvió a cuestionar tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sí.

-¡Escúchame mocoso! ¡Llevo caminando una hora buscando esa maldita tienda! ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir "sí" e indicarme dónde demonios está?! –exclamó mientras sostenía al niño en el aire por la camisa.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mami! –gritó descontrolado.

Una señora se acercó a donde la llamaba su hijo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –preguntó dirigiéndose a Kankuro.

-Lo siento señora, pero su hijo no me quie…¡PUM! –el marionetista terminó en el suelo golpeado por un gran bolso-. _Maldita sea…¿qué es lo que carga? ¿Rocas? Ay…creo que me rompió la nariz…_

--o--o--o--

-Allí está Lee… -decía Tenten mientras observaba de lejos a su compañero-. Hora de poner en marcha el plan.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –le preguntó Temari.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Vamos.

Las dos kunoichis se acercaron a la bestia verde y Tenten logró taparle los ojos con las manos.

-Oh, ¿quién es? –preguntaba el chico-. ¿Es un hombre? –trataba de adivinar.

-No –respondió Temari.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces es una mujer! –exclamó Lee con determinación.

-_No idiota, soy un trasvesti. _¡Lee! ¡Soy yo!

-¡Oh! ¡Tenten! No te esperaba. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos por aquí?

-Bueno…nosotras…vinimos… -Temari tragó saliva-. A acompañarte en tu recorrido diario por la aldea.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Verdad que la llama de la juventud nos manda a hacer entrenamiento?!

-Ah…sí…lo que tu digas. _Mierda…¿en qué nos acabamos de meter? –_pensaba la castaña.

--o--o--o--

-¡Gai-sensei! ¡Por fin lo encuentro!

-Oh, Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

-No es momento para charlar –aclaró la Haruno-. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y cómo en qué? –preguntó la gran bestia verde.

-Es sobre Lee.

-¡¿Lee?! ¡¿Lee está en peligro?! ¡Yo lo salvaré! –y Maito Gai salió corriendo.

-¡No! ¡No se vaya! –gritó Sakura sin resultado alguno.

--o--o--o--

-¡Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento! –gritó Gaara mientras cubría a Naruto y a sí mismo con una capa de arena.

-¡Y yo que iba a saber que habría una pelea entre el dueño de la tienda y su esposa! ¡Y por cierto! ¡La masa que me lanzaron hace rato no tenía nada de sabor a vainilla!

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó impávido.

-Saldré ahora –determinó Naruto muy decidido-. Gaara, si no regreso vivo, fue un placer haberte conocido.

El rubio caminó hacia el campo de concentración lleno de armas mortales para resbalar en cualquier momento. Un panqué dio de lleno contra su cabeza y un tazón de leche tirada hizo que perdiera la batalla cayendo al suelo. Naruto regresó al "fuerte" de Gaara.

-Lo siento, fallé –dijo deprimido.

-No puede ser que dos personas se estén peleando en plena pastelería –el kage miró hacia un extremo-. Naruto, sígueme, tengo una idea.

Ambos se arrastraron por el suelo hasta llegar a la parte trasera del lugar donde había varios pasteles recién horneados.

-Nos llevaremos uno y listo.

-¿Y eso no es robar? –inquirió el Uzumaki.

-En la Arena se le llama "steal".

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Robar –aclaró el pelirrojo con burla.

-¿Pero no se supone que es una palabra en inglés?

-Lo que sea, no lo vamos a robar, simplemente dejaremos el dinero aquí, ya sabrán si quieren seguir discutiendo o venir por él –y los dos salieron con un pastel de chocolate de dos pisos.

--o--o--o--

-Maldita sea…debí visitar al "Señor de los Ladrillos" para que me pronosticara cómo sería mi día hoy –expresaba el marionetista mientras seguía caminando con una bolsa de hielos en el ojo derecho-. Demonios, ya se me hinchó. Esa señora sí que era fuerte. ¿No se supone que me había pegado en la nariz?

Finalmente, Kankuro logró encontrar la preciada tienda. Entró, pero lo que no notó fue el letrero de "Cuidado. Piso mojado". Y azotó como res. La asistente lo miró con una risa sofocada.

-¡En mi país así se entra a los lugares públicos! –exclamó el castaño levantándose.

-Pues yo no conozco a ningún habitante de Suna que haga eso –respondió la joven al ver el signo de la Arena en el gorro del chico.

-¿Podría dejar de burlarse y atenderme? He tenido un día horrible…

--o--o--o--

-¡Alto Lee! ¡Ya me cansé!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si faltan tres kilómetros Tenten! ¡Vamos! ¡La llama de la juventud está que arde! ¡Ve a Temari! ¡Ella ya se nos adelantó!

-No –lo contradijo la kunoichi-. Lo que pasa es que Temari estaba buscando un árbol donde vomitar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Temari-san? –inquirió Lee.

-Sí…yo sólo… -y volvió a devolver la comida-. Rayos, ahí va mi desayuno.

-T-Temari… -decía Tenten mirando hacia sus pies.

-¿Qué tiene mi pie?

-5 dedos –respondió el del expándex.

-¿En serio?

-No…Temari… -volvió a decir la castaña-. Creo que pisaste un desperdicio de perro.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo la rubia con una cara de asco-. Te espero ya sabes donde.

-Seguro.

-¿Ya sabes donde? –preguntó Lee-. ¿A dónde van a ir?

-¡No es importante! ¡¿No vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento?!

-¡Claro! –y ambos siguieron corriendo.

--o--o--o--

-¡Gaara! ¡No aguantaré más! –gritó Naruto mientras corría junto con el pelirrojo cargando el pastel.

-¿No puedes esperar tan sólo un poco? Ya casi llegamos.

-¡No! ¡Si hago eso, mi vena cacaria explotará! ¡Necesito un inodoro!

--o--o--o--

-¿Entonces ya sabe qué hacer, Gai-sensei? –inquirió la Haruno una segunda vez que había encontrado al "chícharo gigante".

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero están seguros en que sea sorpresa? La última vez que sorprendí a Lee, recibí un golpe en la cara.

-Bueno, entonces si sabemos que puede hacer eso, usted será el primero en darle la sorpresa…_Mejor que lo golpeen a él que a nosotros._

--o--o--o--

-Ya me siento mejor… -decía la Sabaku No mientras entraba al lugar donde se haría la fiesta.

-Que bueno que llegas Temari –apuntaba el Hyuuga desde una escalera mientras colocaba un letrero de "Feliz cumpleaños".

-Ni que lo digas, casi muero en el intento del viajecito ese diario de Lee –respondió ella-. ¿No ha llegado nadie?

-Pues aquí estás tú y aquí estoy yo. Supongo que ya somos alguien, ¿no?

-No me refería a eso U_U. ¿No ha llegado nadie más?

-No han de tardar. Si les pasó algo similar a lo mío…ya han de estar en camino.

Hecho y dicho, entraron Sakura, Kankuro y Maito Gai al mismo tiempo.

-¿Trajeron todo? –preguntó Neji.

-Sí –respondió el marionetista-. No vuelvo a buscar refrescos en Konoha, mejor me pongo a correr junto con Lee que recibir bolsazos de señoras.

-¿Y el pastel? –inquirió la Haruno.

-Gaara y Naruto todavía no llegan –respondió la rubia.

-¡Abran paso! –gritaba el Uzumaki que se acercaba a toda velocidad con Gaara por detrás cargando el pastel mediante la arena del pelirrojo.

Todos se movieron de la entrada…excepto Gai.

-¡A un lado! –volvió a gritar el rubio.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó la bestia verde mientras se giraba para recibir un impacto que lo envió hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Y Naruto entró al baño.

-¿Sabían que los planes nunca salen como los ideas? –preguntaba el pelirrojo entrando con la gran torta de chocolate.

-Ni que lo digas –respondió su hermano-. Recuerdo que un día yo iba muy tranquilo caminando por Suna y terminé en el hospital después de golpearme con un árbol por culpa de ese estúpido gato.

-¿De qué habla? –murmuró Sakura.

-Ah, de una tontería que le pasó en la Arena –respondió Temari.

--o--o--o--

-_Creo que ya es hora –_pensaba Tenten-. ¡Ey Lee! ¡Te apuesto a que no me alcanzas!

-¿Qué? ¿Una apuesta? ¡La llama de la juventud está que explota!

La castaña corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, logrando perder a Lee…por alguna extraña razón. Entró totalmente agitada al lugar de la fiesta, donde como era de esperarse, ya todos estaban listos.

-¿Ya? –preguntaba Naruto una vez que había dejado el baño intoxicado.

-No –respondió ella con sátira entre jadeos-. Lo que pasa es que me estaba persiguiendo un oso gigante. ¡Sí! Lee ya viene, todos a sus puestos.

Después de unos minutos, el del expándex logró ver por donde había escapado su compañera.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –se oyeron los gritos.

Gai apareció enfrente de todos…y recibió el golpe que antes había pronosticado por parte de su alumno.

-¡Gai-sensei! –gritó él mientras se arrodillaba junto a su maestro que yacía tirado.

-Yo…estoy bien –se levantó mientras escupía un diente.

-¡Lo siento mucho Gai-sensei! –exclamó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡No fue mi intención!

-¡No hay problema muchacho! ¡Disfruta de tu llama de la juventud!

-Un momento…¿qué hacen todos aquí?

-¡¿Cómo que qué hacemos?! –exclamó Sakura enojada-. ¡Preparamos tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

-¿Mi…cumpleaños? Pero mi cumpleaños es hasta mañana.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron todos los presentes.

-Sí, hoy es 26 de Noviembre.

-Claro que no, idiota –dijo el marionetista-. Hoy es 27.

-Uh… -recordaba Lee-. Con razón sentía que me faltaba algo. Olvidé cambiar el día en el calendario.

-U_U

Después de esos "pequeños incidentes", la fiesta continuó de lo mejor, como había sido previsto, olvidando todos los problemas que los shinobis tuvieron que pasar.

-Debo usar el baño… -decía Lee dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

-¡Espera, Lee! –gritó Neji sin lograr detenerlo.

-¡Iaj! ¡Apesta! ¡Esto sí que es un golpe de estado severo! –exclamaba Kankuro tratando de cerrar la puerta.

-Naruto… -comentaba Gaara con la nariz tapada-. ¿Qué rayos comiste?

-Lo siento. ¡De veras!

Después de desinfectar el lugar, todos se quedaron a dormir alegres de que Lee haya disfrutado su cumpleaños.

* * *

_Lamento no haber actualizado al día siguiente, es que de verdad, no había tenido tiempo, pero ya, por fin me pude hacer un espacio en mi apretada agenda (ajá, estar viendo el animé de Naruto por Internet durante horas sí que reduce tu tiempo para escribir). Jeje, lo siento, es que me entretuve viendo un poco del animé…waaa…que por cierto me hace llorar, ¡¿por qué los buenos tienen que morir?! No daré más detalles porque sino seré un Spoiler XD. _

_Emm…veamos, El Grinch no me pertenece, sólo lo tomé prestado para un comentario. Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot y de nuevo, perdón por mi tardanza. ¿Reviews?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
